<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affectionate Flirtation by NevaraRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258145">Affectionate Flirtation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaraRaven/pseuds/NevaraRaven'>NevaraRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Caleb Widogast, Pining Jester Lavorre, Self-Esteem, Tags May Change, Widojest - Freeform, beau/yasha - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaraRaven/pseuds/NevaraRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long drunken night for the Nein Jester learns about Caleb's feelings for her. Instead of reciprocating immediately she plans to have innocent fun whilst trying to get Caleb to confess sober.</p><p>"She could still hear the soft chuckle leave his body as his hand squeezed her tighter, his lips close to her ear whispering sweet nothings that Jester could never imagine would could from the wizard. Telling her how beautiful she was, how glad he is to have met her; how ‘I wished for you to be mine Lavorre…’</p><p>Jester knew she wasn’t meant to hear that. He wasn’t Sober, he wasn’t his usually calculated self."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drunken confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she meant to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester turned her head as much as she could for her lilac eyes could glance at the ginger resting behind her, arm resting over her chest. His face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was nice. His slow labored breaths were like whispers against her skin as Caleb’s hand gripped onto her to hold her close, even as he slept, caused a slight purple flush to travel up to her ears; the butterflies in her stomach weren't unsettling. They were delightful...just like every single freckle resting on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she have never noticed just how many freckles there were… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiefling shook her head feeling his breath ghosting against her neck, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t leave…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well she always </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave. She was definitely strong enough to be able to lift Caleb's arm off of her and shimmy out but where would she </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the Nein get drunk at a child's birthday party? Yes. Was this child Luc and Beau </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the adults having drinking contests? Also true. Did the same monk  </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> insist they shoot off fireworks as it got dark? That would also be correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This left Caduceus and Jester to watch their friends get horribly </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> even to the point where it was worse than Hupperdook and Traveler Con combined. Fjord was borderline passed out on the beach, being covered by a shotty sand sculpture from Luc and his friends. All of which seemed to be not as affected to passed out adults lying on the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth seemed to be congratulating her son obnoxiously as well as being a bubbly flirt to Yeza, whom was red from head to toe as the halfling teased his thigh. He continually tried to pull away from her breathy whispers into his ear but if Veth was anything she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>persistent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha and Beau seemed to...be unaware of any worried and awkward feelings that they have while sober and </span>
  <em>
    <span>continually</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirt. Sometimes it was too loud to the point where the tiefling felt the need to run over to Luc and cover his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Caleb...he was just gone. This wasn’t a bad thing. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or at least while being heavily intoxicated on alcohol he smiled brightly with no fear resting behind his eyes. He felt no hesitation to willingly ask Jester to dance with him, his hand resting on her hip as they waltzed to the music that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not meant to be waltzed too. She wasn’t going to stop him though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a great dancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could still hear the soft chuckle leave his body as his hand squeezed her tighter, his lips close to her ear whispering sweet nothings that Jester could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagine would could from the wizard. Telling her how beautiful she was, how glad he is to have met her; how </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wished for you to be mine Lavorre…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester knew she wasn’t meant to hear that. He wasn’t Sober, he wasn’t his usually calculated self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t stop her soft tiefling heart to speed up a mile a minute as the Wizard gave her cheek a quick kiss as their dance ended. Soon after he left the cleric standing in the middle of the beach as he walked over to Fjord, placing Frumpkin on his sand covered chest just so the Fey cat’s tail could brush over the half orcs nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Caduceus’s eyes on her with his head cocked to the side as she stood there absolutely stunned for a few solid minutes that felt like hours. He most definitely was the only one to notice the interaction as the sun set. A clear sky with splattering's of stars just waiting to be scattered by fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it before they all headed to their respective homes, leaving the obviously trashed Nein to head back to the chateau. Caduceus and Jester choose to take turns escorting their party home, settling them into their rooms. Veth was fine, Yeza taking both her and their son back to their own home. Quiet flustered thank you's came from the halfling and weak waves were given back to him in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus tried to corral Yasha and Beau </span>
  <em>
    <span>separately</span>
  </em>
  <span> but that was obviously a mistake. They would go home </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anything else would be blasphemy. Obviously they were going to share a room…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord couldn't stop sneezing, Jester’s hand ran through his hair as she waited for the firbolg to come back; occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure Caleb didn't run off anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she needed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was peacefully laying in the sand, eyes half lidded, hair framing his face as he looked up at the sky, a soft smile pulling at his lips. Caleb looked at peace...majestic even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester followed his movements as the wizard lifted his arm in the air, tracing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his finger. "Cayleb?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah Jester...look right up there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were her cheeks already warm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester made her way over to the wizard, laying down with him, not able to take her eyes off him for just a moment. The way the moonlight made his blue eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkle</span>
  </em>
  <span> was hypnotizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See...if you...connect those four stars...then travel around and connect it to those…" The cleric pulled her eyes away from him, staring up at the sky he was diligently sketching, "and you connect...there and there...see it's you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but chuckle, "What are you talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look I’ll do it again…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she watched, eyes focusing on every star he pointed out, Caleb was so determined she had to go with it. "I...I see it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh and a pout she had never seen before the wizard rummaged through his pockets before humming in satisfaction. With some time he snapped his finger, the sky started glowing a bright blue hue as he slowly connected each and every star in his mind. Clearly showing Jester's face in the solar system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...that’s so beautiful..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...the stars are far away but you...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>liebe</span>
  </em>
  <span> are right here...and you are by far more beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat pounded at an increasingly fast rate that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> healthy.  "I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So they...are sharing a room together…" Caduceus returned, eyes not leaving the sky. Watching as the drawing within the stars became more elaborate with hearts and little hamsters floating around her. Caleb was clearly not done with his star masterpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I see." She cleared her throat, sitting up and looking at him, "Not surprised."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes...would you prefer me take Fjord back or Caleb?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly he knew...he had seen every flirtatious thing Caleb has done this day. Hells, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>legitimately</span>
  </em>
  <span> saw the signs in the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I could take him...Cayleb I mean!" She looked down at his content freckled face. He was so handsome… The satisfied grin was one that she wished to see every day. Not one that coupled with a burning drunken flush’ not that she was complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Caduceus stated as he walked over to Fjord, slowly brushing any leftover sand off his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I'm sure…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...goodnight Jester."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight Caduceus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester glanced down at the wizard, eyes soft as he looked at the sky, "Time to get you to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not sleeping on the beach?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might get chilly tonight...wouldn't want you to get a cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could never get cold with you looking down at me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lavorre."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blush wouldn't stop, "We-well even then…"she stood up, brushing the send off her skirt,</span>
  <em>
    <span> well</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> get off  "If I ask nicely?" she held her hand out for the ginger to grab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes gazed into her own, half lidded as his calloused hand grabbed onto hers almost immediately; squeezing, thumb caressing the back side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll always do what you...want." he hiccupped while a drunken flush painted his face, her strength helping him off the ground. His knees almost bucked, body wobbly as he leaned onto the tiefling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lugged him all the way back to the Chateau, it would be a lie to say she wasn't horribly flustered with every breath on her neck as he leaned on her. Face nuzzled away comfortably as his eyes closed; Letting Jester lead him anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All...alright here you go Widogast... we have made it back to your room…" she announced boisterously, heading to one of the rooms given to them earlier from her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lucky, tonight was a very busy night. Most all of the rooms were booked, all but three. Even Jester was going to need to share one of the rented rooms for the evening. The bedroom she grew up in, sadly, had no bed. After seeing Caleb's magnificent tower she asked her mother if she could get a new one. One of which was larger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>upgraded</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the one she slept in for many years. Marion obliged </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> would take some time as the one she had commissioned wasn't finished yet and the Ruby hadn’t been informed of the chaotic arrival of the Nein before they got there. If she would have had any warning she would have asked them to speed up the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't as if Jester could sleep with her mother this evening either...The Ruby had a client and while </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would cancel just for her daughter this one was important. So in the end Jester would share a room with... Beau and Yasha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That isn't happening anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she go to Veths? No they seemed as if they were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>occupied</span>
  </em>
  <span> this evening as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester didn’t have time to think any longer as the tired and heavy body of Caleb Widogast collapsed on the bed simultaneously pulling her down with him. An embarrassed squeak escaped her lips as the wizard hums, continuing to nuzzle his face into her neck. She tried to keep her own breaths not panicked as her heartbeat raced. His arm wrapped around her body, his chest pushed against her back so Caleb could keep her close to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cayleb…” She </span>
  <em>
    <span>whispered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jester </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have yelled in order to wake the drunken human but something told her to let him sleep. He seemed as if all of his worries washed away as he held on to her. The blush on her cheeks did not dissipate as she moved into his own body. Caleb made an approving sound, cuddling his face deeper, breathing in slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will absolutely regret this in the morning...this is the most physical interaction he had ever been with her. It almost made her want this more...to happen regularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish...I wish you could be open all the time...I wish you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me how you feel while not drunk.” her mutters were expelled into the ether, glad no one was there to see her face explode with bright purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she like Caleb?  It wasn’t unheard of, she liked a few of her friends yet she could only assume that any feelings she had were either not reciprocated or </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She never had actually been in a relationship before, reading her love novels was her most valuable amount of information. Whilst her mother talked to her about having relationships...it wasn’t always the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>helpful</span>
  </em>
  <span> advice. Especially when the feelings of love her mother described comprised how she felt with </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Nein. Caleb included…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester's thoughts got interrupted as the man who held her close in his drunken stupor, sat up in the bed, eyes half lidded and threatening to close once more. His hands now pulled at the harness underneath the coat he was still wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...you know you'll feel more comfortable not sleeping on your book" she clears her throat after her voice came out in a whisper. She felt cold already without having him hold onto her. It was so short lived. She stood up from the bed, wiping off any sand that managed to transfer on top of his blanket. Jester flinched as the wizard grabbed at her wrist, looking at her with a saddened expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you...leaving?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's that heart beat thrumming in her chest again. Pounding away as her stomach tingles and cheeks turn purple. This wasn’t fair, "A-ah… I mean... Cayleb don't you want to sleep alone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sleeping"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You absolutely were."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" his flustered expression caused her to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" her voice rested for a moment, looking around the room as she thought about where else she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> go. And what's so wrong with...sleeping with her friend for the night. He slept in the same room with Veth before...maybe the same bed? Definitely the same bed especially when they were alone before meeting the rest of them. Though Jester wasn't sure if he had a crush on the halfling...goblin like she now knows Caleb does for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was it cruel to sleep with him for the evening? Or is the perfect reasoning that sleeping with him would be to just take care of him. For sure the only reason. "I will be right back...I want to change out of this dress first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a really uh...pretty dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>liebling</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It’s covered in little bits of sand though." Jester's smile pulls at her lips before heading over to Caleb's own clothes set out. Does he always set out night clothes for the evening as soon as he gets there or had he </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting drunk at Luc's party? No, the one who suggested it was Beau not the ginger. "Here are your clothes...do you need help ch-changing?" '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please say no… my heart can’t handle that right at this very moment.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shall be fine as long…'' Caleb slurred words turned into a yawn, his eyes heavy once more, "A long as you promise to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cross my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard seemed happy with that answer, starting to lazily pull off his clothes, Jester quickly leaving the room. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. Fuck, when had Caleb gotten that cute? Is that even the correct word? Is charming the best way to describe him? No he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been that way. Of course she found him attractive, they all are terribly attractive to be fair, but something about how he was acting caused her heart to stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to her bedroom, her closet still filled with nightgowns she didn't take with her when she left. Taking out each one she squinted, a slight frown in her face. Were these cute enough...not that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course she's not...trying to impress the drunk human...Sober Caleb though? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands clapped both of her cheeks as her eyes came into focus. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods this is so stupid…' </span>
  </em>
  <span>She should just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick</span>
  </em>
  <span> one and wear it and don't think anything about it. "You are just going to sleep...in the same bed...with a boy you </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> like like…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the warmth of her cheeks pushing her to rush she changes into a pink lace nightgown with swirls of amber twisting the color. Even without thinking she dressed in something that included </span>
  <em>
    <span>amber</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester looked both ways down the hallways before dashing back to the room Caleb was staying at. She wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span>...just didn’t want any of her friends to ask questions...actually she didn’t know what she was worried about. Plus everyone, except for Caduceus, were </span>
  <em>
    <span>occupied</span>
  </em>
  <span> or hopefully sleeping their drunk stupor off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly pushed open the door, sticking her head in to see Caleb laying down in bed, the clothes he had laid out before now replaced with his harness and clothes from the day just thrown on top of each other; not folded up into neat piles. The squeak of the door caused the wizard to stir, one eye opening up as she sneaks in. “You came back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised didn’t I?” her blush grew once more as she stood in front of him, hands nervously holding onto each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a lazy smile  he lifted up the sheet, clearly inviting her to join himself in his bed, there was enough space for them to sleep separately but that was clearly off the table. Jester would not take anything less than a close snuggle from Caleb after one </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> earlier the night. She hummed nervously as she shifted into the bed, letting the ginger immediately wrap his arm around her. Her back rested comfortably on his chest. It was as if her tail had a mind of its own as it wrapped around Caleb's leg, making sure he wouldn’t be able to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was nice, calm and serene which contrasted the increasing fast rate of Jesters beating heart. His arm rested comfortably right under her chest, for just a moment it worried her that the throbbing of heart would keep him up all night long. How was </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> meant to sleep? Especially if this would all end by tomorrow. She was sure that as soon as he woke up he’d feel guilty. That’s just how Caleb is. It’s real </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be honest. All he needed to do...was tell her how he felt and… Jester sighed, taking his hand into her own, lacing their fingers together. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we could try it out...I don’t know…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirt</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you until you confess to me.” She swears she could hear him hum in satisfaction. "Good idea then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sleeping body moved to rest more comfortably behind her; Jester’s butt simply being cradled against him as he completely spoons her. His constant breaths were calming, as if Caleb himself created this air of serenity that warmed her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Ohhh man...maybe I should just confess to him. That would make this easier.</span>
  </em>
  <span>' Her thoughts rambled on as a mischievous smirk graced her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No, that's not fun at </span>
  </em>
  <span>all</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Not whatsoever."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear to god I don't just love Widojest. If I ever have an idea for any other ships I swear I will write it. I just love them so so much. Also as someone who rarely drinks I totally just forgot or left out how sick drunks can get so whoops. Rather have cute moments than vomit.</p><p>This fic was made using a concept I thought of while writing other fics. I decided to write this at one in the morning instead of finishing any other chapter I was currently on. And while I wasn't writing those I was playing Hades or Monster Camp. And then I was drawing fanart for Monster camp. Basically I'm all over the place creatively.</p><p>So I guess I'm saying I don't know how long this will be or If It will eventually get a bit more explicit but if it does I'll be changing some tags. I'm thinking this could be pretty short? Anyway I guess I'm saying enjoy my midnight thoughts I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What has Caleb woken up to, how did this even happen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pain of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> stabbing him in his collarbone, his neck almost,  was nullified by the pounding in his head. The constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>numbing</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain, that is reminiscent to many hangovers he has had before, caused Caleb to breath in deeply through his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet there was another scent that infiltrated his system, cinnamon with a hint of blueberry. Through the pounding in his skull Caleb smiled, he didn't know where the scent was coming from but it was nice. Maybe he was in a room where the smell of the morning's breakfast, that was being made for the Chateau, wafted in. Blueberry and cinnamon muffins for breakfast…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb scrunched his nose, hair tickling just underneath it as he sighed “Frumpkin…” he groaned, even talking was a challenge. “You remember...what I said about your tail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard no meow back in response, that...that's not normal. His fey cat would at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>sass</span>
  </em>
  <span> him before following his command. Frumpkin is also never this </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> why...why was he so warm? “Mnn...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” a quiet whisper reverberated against his chest, his eyes immediately opening wide at the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored the pain of light shining through the bedroom window to  witness the lace nightgown clad wearing tiefling in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed...no not just in his bed but with his arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her. His hands...his hands were holding into her hips. They were dangerously close to holding onto her </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh no...fuck...Scheiße…'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And her chest...why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jester's</span>
  </em>
  <span> chest pushing against him as her horn clearly was the source of the pain as it stabbed into his clavicle. The wizards hands lifted off of her, hovering over her body, trying desperately to not touch her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'What did I do...fuck fuck fuck' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Calebs heartbeat felt as if he was constantly getting punched by Beauregard repeatedly, his ears ringing as sirens rang in his head. He swallowed, breathing a bit panicked as Jester seemed to move a bit more next him. One of her hands moved up to palm at her eyes, yawning slightly, as she moved her head to snuggle into him more </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortably</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body stiffened, trying to avoid any interaction with the tiefling snuggled up against him, breathing in deeply. Her hands rested pleasantly against his chest, “Mnn...five more...minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je-Jester…” it would have been hard to not notice his voice crack, quickly trying to clear his throat, hands no longer holding onto the blue tiefling he felt just a bit more colder, how long </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> he been holding her? “Why...why are you...in this bed...in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Am I...I didn't notice.” she shrugged, a slight cheeky smile pulling at her tired lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This...I'm sorry I…” Caleb was at a loss for words, Jester didn't seem to mind though as the blanket deftly fell off her shoulders. His blue eyes tried to look away quick enough but his keen mind wouldn't let that vision go. Jester was lying next to him in a nightgown he has never seen her in before...a gown that wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>conservative</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cause his human heart to burst… the ginger bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to avoid thinking any more of her night gown hefted up </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her sleep; Her thighs with splatters of freckles on the smooth blue skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb </span>
  <em>
    <span>groaned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything was a mess. What happened last night, how did this happen and </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Scheiße...how do I...avoid any embarrassment or shame…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in any </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Widogast?” Jester smiled softly, her eyes now open and taking in the very flustered and red face of Caleb Widogast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cheeky...cheeky… you don't even know.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ah...ye-yes but that...that's not what the problem is Jester...how...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jester </span>
  <em>
    <span>smirked, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as her leg threw over Caleb's hips. The wizard automatically went stiff, his world spinning as she straddles him with an air of innocence to her as she stretches her arms above her head, her movement left little to imagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je...Jester!”  He panicked before a blue finger crossed over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it Cayleb, I'll make you feel better in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands glowed a light green, Jester had to stifle a laugh at Caleb's shocked and worried expression. She thought it was cute as both of her hands clasp the wizard's cheeks, thumbs caressing in slow circles as she sent a restoration spell through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His headache was gone, the slight nausea growing in his stomach wasn't but that was from not knowing what he had said to her the night previously that got her into his bed. Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> her in his bed? He has dreamed about it but the true question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jester…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Cayleb?” She sat comfortably on his hips, not even trying to cover up her </span>
  <em>
    <span>slipping</span>
  </em>
  <span> nighgown. Silk just </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a problem with being slippery, there was nothing she could do for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh...what what...why?” The ginger seemed to not know how to articulate sentences correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you you know what Lavorre.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why I’m...in Nicodranas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No we...we came for the party. I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why I'm…” she tapped her chin with a smile, “Beautiful even in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...well </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is a given but…” his face heated up even more, “But that's not...not the answer I am looking for either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it why I am in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, his hands desperately gripping the sheets in order to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch Jester in any way. The tiefling was not even hiding her disappointment at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of interaction. “Ye-yes thats...thats the one”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it's pretty obvious </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...indulge me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Is your keen mind not of use to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jester</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well obviously we did-" she cut herself off, putting her index finger into a hole she makes with her left hand, “Ya know like </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> night long”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in Caleb's face was filled with horror and concern, blushing like a mad man. The tiefling could clearly see just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tense</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wizard's body got.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heartbeat beat wouldn't stop, breathing in deeply as he tried to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the night before. He...he didn't he...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Je...Jester I...I'm sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, Jester rests both of her hands on his chest, “I'm just </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Cayleb. You're so cute when you're flustered.” The tiefling couldn't stop a light purple flush warming her own cheeks, “I asked if I could sleep with you...sl-sleep in your bed I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lavorre I swear...you almost gave me a heart attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head to the side, “Oh? Would sleeping with me just be the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” He cleared his throat again, his ears turned a lovely hue of bright red, not able to look in her eyes. “No...not at all. I'm sure...anyone would be lucky…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘To be with you.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thank you Cayleb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...me though...Beau or Yasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They seemed...like they were going to have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you know what I mean?” She wiggled her eyebrow and the ginger couldn't help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fjord? I'm sure Fjord would have loved your company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caduceus snores so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wouldn't have gotten like </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep at all. You're the only room all by your lonesome”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb looked as if he was about to say something before Jester smiled brightly, looking satisfied with herself as she pulled herself off the bed, stretching again with her back towards the wizard. Her tail </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> trailed behind her </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensually</span>
  </em>
  <span> drifting over Caleb’s body. He kept a low hiss in his throat as he kept his eyes on the tiefling. Watching as she bent over, doing another </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> stretch after one woke up...her night down sliding up as she did so. Caleb felt as if he was on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go get dressed and get ready for breakfast, what about you Cayleb?” Her smirk destroyed him, his face giving him away immediately as his eyes darted up from the rest of her body and right back into her eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span> I...in a moment...Jester.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright good. Can't wait to have a nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> breakfast after such a good night's sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb watched as the tiefling gave him a quick wave and skipped out of the room, his lungs releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Flustered, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> amused but terribly exhausted as he sat in his bed, a blanket graciously still covering his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few quick breaths he covered his face with his hands, his heart beat still thrumming insistently, not able to get the site of Jester out of his head. It's not like he hasn't seen her naked before, yet that was different. Having a bath together with all of their friends doesn't make it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>scandalous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something about a silk nightgown, sleeping together in the same bed, just felt so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensual</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a shame he didn't remember any of it...would have been a great memory knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would never happen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Halloween!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester eagerly skipped back to her empty bedroom, a light blush on her cheeks as she avoided any other guests while still in her nightgown. She felt <em> accomplished </em> . The look on Caleb’s face would be one she would never forget. It made her hope that she could get even more expressions from her favorite wizard. The way his face lit up, how she could tell his eyes traveled up and down her body; it made her shiver ever so <em> delightfully. </em></p><p>She twirled around her room, crossing her arms over her chest giving herself a tight hug. Jester's tail wrapped around her leg and she giggled. <em> ‘Oh I could tease him </em> forever <em> .’ </em> She thought to herself while eventually digging through her haversack. The tiefling had choices on what to wear today, they didn’t have any <em> specific </em> plans but it’s not as if her armor is that <em> heavy </em>. It goes with most of her clothing choices… “I could look super cute…”</p><p>“My dear you always look <em> super cute </em>.”</p><p>His voice wasn’t the one she expected in the morning, especially when she didn’t <em> call </em>  the traveler to appear. So <em> snarky. </em></p><p>“What are you doing here Artie?” She smiled softly, looking at the archfey standing at her door.</p><p>“Well,” He hummed, tapping his chin, “You seemed in distress.”</p><p>“I am not in <em> distress</em>... I might be in love.”</p><p>“That’s basically the same thing isn’t it?”</p><p>She groaned a bit pulling a purple dress out of her bag, one that ends right above the knee and encapsulates her bodice ever so nicely “It is <em> not </em> the same thing!”</p><p>“Green boy, Book Boy or Punch girl?”</p><p>She hummed in delight  laying down on the wooden floor, Artagan stood above her with a snide smile as he looked down, “Hmm… I think...book boy. Or I hope right now my heart is correct.”</p><p>“You<em> have </em> been worried about this for quite some time.”</p><p>“Well… if I could have all of them I would but...Caleb is just so precious and charming and...I can’t <em> help </em> but tease him. He confessed to me, you know?”</p><p>“Oh I didn’t know that!”</p><p>“He was drunk.”</p><p>“Oh.” Artagan tilted his head to the side as a low hum reverberated in his throat, “Well?”</p><p>“Big <em> oof… </em> I don’t think he would like knowing he told me that you know?”</p><p>The Traveler hummed, going to sit down in the bed that wasn't there, choosing to float in place so as to not fall down. That would have been <em> embarrassing. </em> "Well… he likes you? Why not plunge into it?"</p><p>"Where would the fun be in that?"</p><p>"Good point." His smile pulled at his lips, "I'm <em> proud </em> of you my dear."</p><p>"As you should be." She huffed in delight, continuing to pull out the accessories to go with her dress, "Caleb is just <em> so </em> cute when he blushes… it makes my stomach tingle."</p><p>"Your heart beat races? Like you ran a mile in a minute?" She nodded and he smirked, "I swear mortals are weird."</p><p>"I know i <em> know </em>." Jester couldn't help but let a purple blush paint her freckled cheeks, "But I can't help it… he's stunning…"</p><p>"Do you need any <em> help </em> with your mission?" Artagan floated to where he was on his stomach, that same chaotic smug look on his face, "I care not how much in <em> love </em> you are with him, more so that you're happy. And if <em> flirting </em> with magic man makes you happy…?"</p><p>"I think… I think I will be fine on my own...or I <em> hope </em> I’ll be fine on my own."</p><p>"And your Mother?" A long red strand of hair twirled between his fingers, "I'm sure she would have just the most <em> fantastic </em> tips."</p><p>"Ri-right now I want to do it myself… I'm pretty <em> good </em> at it… I'll be sure to ask her if I get stuck though."</p><p>"Well suit yourself. Good luck my dear." He slowly pulls his hood up over his rowdy hair, his cheeky smirk still visible. "Not that you <em> need </em> it, you <em> are </em> the shining Sapphire of the luxurious Ruby of the Sea."</p><p>A sudden blink and the Traveler was gone, leaving Jester to sit in her bedroom all alone. She slowly picked up her dress, holding it out in front of her as she stared into a mirror. "Maybe I should of have asked him if this was cute or not…"</p><p><em> "Of course it's always cute." </em> Artagan's whispered reply came almost immediately causing her to jump, having not exactly expected a response in return. She teasingly stuck her tongue out before getting dressed for the day. Jester took her time, she knew if she waited long enough Caleb would be up and ready. He probably has his long sleeves rolled up...a few buttons undone because of the heat; he would <em> always </em> have that harness on though. Her ears turned a purplish hue as she thought about it… it isn't as if she never found Caleb attractive but now that all her attention was on the wizard…</p><p>Jester's heart quickly thumped in her chest as she got ready for the day, twirling around and letting the purple silk sway. She lazily sat down in front of her vanity, covered in wooden carvings, to do her hair and just a <em> little </em> makeup for the day. She made sure to add a finishing touch of a bow tied to her horn. With a nod she skipped out of the room, joyful as she leans over the railing.</p><p>Yep, Caleb was there. He seemed to be way less flustered than this morning, sitting across from Fjord, who had been holding his head in both of his hands. For <em> some reason </em> it doesn't look as if the wizard is having any effects from a hangover, just sipping a cup of coffee while reading a book he picked up in town. She couldn't help but <em> smile </em>.</p><p>Caduceus was the first one to notice her presence, cocking an eyebrow as he looked up. He must have known… Caleb <em> clearly </em> isn’t having any hangover symptoms. He <em> knew </em> the tiefling used a spell to just help the wizard be more comfortable.</p><p>“Good morning Caduceus, Fjord!” She giddily yells, the half orc flinched as a long painful whine escaped his lips, “Good morning to you too <em> Cayleb.” </em> </p><p>She couldn’t help but notice how the wizards cheeks heated up with the familiar flush she saw just that morning.</p><p>“Good... <em>guten morgen</em>  Je-jester…” that stutter was absolutely an accident considering he immediately hid his face in his book. ' <em> So cute…' </em></p><p>“Jess… could you <em> please </em> turn it down… just a notch? That would be… greatly appreciated.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry <em> Fjord </em> . Did you drink a little too much last night?” Her tone absolutely didn’t lower at all as Fjord just let out a long low <em> moan </em>in pain.</p><p>She chuckled slightly, gracefully pulling out the chair next to Caleb, trying her best to not notice every nervous squirm. Did she go too far this morning? <em> ‘No...of course not.’ </em> was Jester's <em> immediate </em> answer to herself. It wasn’t as if the ginger was recoiling away from her...just nervous. “ <em> So </em> oo I know you and <em> Cayleb </em> had fun Fjord.” She leaned on her hands, elbows on the table, “Do you remember anything?”</p><p>“Sand.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>He groaned again, his golden eyes gazing into her own. ‘<em> Wow he really does look like shit.’ </em> Jester had to hold in a chuckle. “I… remember Beau...saying uh...fuck ‘You can’t let <em> Caleb </em> beat you.’ and then...sneezing and sand.”</p><p>She reached over the table to pat his head before looking at Caleb. He was still reading… every now and again he would bring his cup up to his lips and take a sip. “And you… remember anything?”</p><p>“Uh...no Jester...nothing.”</p><p>“Oh what a <em> shame </em> .” she could see him glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. In truth the cleric was <em> happy </em> that after she left his bed all his memories didn't flood back to him… it had worried her at first. His mind is <em> special </em> . You could tell him the littlest thing and Caleb would remember it… alcohol must be his worst nightmare. Not being able to <em> remember </em>. Or is that a positive for him?</p><p>“<em> Ja. </em>”</p><p>Jester looked behind her and up at the staircase as Beau and Yasha made their way down to the rest of the group. Her eyebrows raised as her eyes scanned both of them. Awkward, they were being so fucking awkward. Constant blushes dusted their cheeks as they <em> refused </em> to look each other in the eye. They absolutely were the worst at hiding how difficult it was to <em> not </em> to hold each others hands. <em> Now </em> they are going to be self conscious of their <em> possible </em> relationship… and with <em> those </em> marks on their bodies?</p><p>They looked as if they had gotten in a fight, scratch marks everywhere that they couldn’t hide with clothes, <em> clear </em> darkened spots on both Beau and Yasha’s skin. How did they expect <em> not </em> to get caught?</p><p>“Good morning…” Beau mumbled looking around for a well needed cup of coffee after being insanely jealous of the cup in Caleb's grasp.</p><p>“Morning…” Yasha <em> also </em> grumbles as she tries to avoid the cleric's gaze. There is <em> nothing </em> you can hide from her though...why even try??</p><p>“Had <em> fun </em>?” her eyebrows wiggled suggestively as a dark rose flush painted Yasha’s cheeks.</p><p>The half-orc finally looked up after vehemently staring straight at the table for what seemed like <em> hours </em> to him. Fjord’s eyes scanned Beau and Yasha, raising an eyebrow, “You two get in a <em> fight </em>?”</p><p>She grasped the back of her neck, a slight flustered expression appeared on the monks face. It was soft, different than her usual hardened exterior, “I… something like that.”</p><p>“Oh come on!” Jester threw her arms in the air, a smirk pulling at her lips, “I want <em> all </em> the details!”</p><p>Beau cleared her throat nervously, “La...later Jess, I promise.”</p><p>Yasha pulled a chair out, Beau quickly following to sit next to her. <em> ‘They will </em> absolutely <em> hold hands under the table…’ </em> Jester thought as her pout continued, twirling her index finger in circles on the table. </p><p>“Ah...Jester I…” Yasha glanced at her, one hand anxiously massaging her neck. While <em> scandalous </em> activities <em> finally </em> happened last night the two couldn’t ignore their pounding headaches. Their faces were showcasing the negative morning side effects of getting drunk pretty effectively, “We didn’t… kick you out did we?”</p><p>“Yeah, where did you sleep? Your bed was completely empty and made.”</p><p>“Oh, I slept with Cayleb.”</p><p>“What?” Fjord reacted instantly, Beau had relatively the same knee jerk reaction. A cheeky smile pulled across her face as her hand slammed into the table.</p><p>“Fucking Widogast? Didn’t know he had it in him!.”</p><p>An <em> immediate </em> choking sound came from her wizard, his face warming up completely as he looks at The tiefling <em> right </em> next to him. “ <em> Jester!” </em></p><p>“Oh don’t be so <em> lewd </em> Beau.” She <em> wished </em> she could witness his entire body flushed pink...how many freckles are on his chest…</p><p>“You...You slept with Caleb?” the paladin pointed at the ginger, seemingly sobered up in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Well yeah… he had the only room alone…”</p><p>“So you didn’t <em> sleep </em> with him but… same bed?”</p><p>“Of course not <em> Fjord </em> stop being such a  pervert!”</p><p>Jester could practically feel the heat wafting off his body as his tension softened. “Caleb was the only room that had a free bed…”</p><p>“Right…” Fjord mumbled to himself, finally sitting up straight, his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. “I… so I know Veth isn’t here but… what is our next step…”</p><p>“Well...we have many routes we could take…” Beau started, smiling as she finally got a cup of coffee put in front of her, taking a <em> long </em>gulp before cracking her neck.</p><p>Whatever Jester's best friend was saying went right over her head. She was very <em> distracted </em> during Nein's discussion. They were going to go somewhere and do <em> something </em> and she would follow them. It’s not as if the tiefling doesn’t want to throw her own input in… she was just preoccupied with her tail slowly stroking the wizard's thigh under the table. They were <em> right </em> next to each other; how could she just throw away that opportunity. </p><p>The cleric scooted her seat closer, her leg dangerously near to touching the wizards as the heart tip of her tail sensually caressed him. She could feel Caleb's eyes burning into her… It felt so fucking good. His expression would be so much <em> better </em> even if it was combined with a subtle confusion. Sadly, though, she had to continue staring ahead, nodding every now and again as her friends spoke. How would he react if her tail just… slowly traveled over his lap and up the bottom of his shirt…</p><p>There it is… a startled jump with his book landing on the table. A sly smile pulled at her lips.</p><p>“Caleb? You alright?” Fjord was the first to speak up, Jester used the opportunity to bat her eyelashes at the wizard. Oh his face was absolutely <em> alluring </em>. As soon as his blue eyes met hers he turned his head, gazing at Fjord.</p><p>“<em> Ja...Ja </em> I am...I am fine.” his fingers grasp the mug harder, the tip of her tail lightly stroking the skin.</p><p>“You sure Cayleb? You are looking kind of <em> hot </em>.”</p><p>Fuck… the way he swallowed and praticully gasped for air caused her to struggle not to shiver. “<em> Jester… </em> I’m <em> okay. </em> ” He lied… or was he just confused as to why she was teasing him. With a shrug she decided to pull her tail out but not away; continuing to brush up and down his thigh while occasionally wrapping around his leg to <em> squeeze </em>.</p><p>“Anyway.” Beau rolls her eyes, continuing to talk once more</p><p>“Lavorre… what are you doing?” the breath hitting her ear wasn’t what she was expecting. Was she mildly okay with Caleb just <em> taking </em> it without any response… yes. But being <em> confronted </em> with his mouth so close to her ear? That was so much better.</p><p>“What do you mean <em> Widogast </em>?” Jester whispered back to him, a delicate light purple blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Your… your tail?”</p><p>“Oh that? I just… missed so much being held in your arms...”</p><p>“Shhh….Jester I swear...:”</p><p>“Do you not like me <em> subtly </em> being able to hold onto you now Cayleb?”</p><p>“I...<em> Scheiße </em> …” She didn’t know when he officially closed the cover of his book but it was face down as he leaned over to her, “It’s not… it’s not <em> uncomfortable </em>.”</p><p>“So don’t stop?”</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed, finger tips tapping his book insistently, “I… is there a reason you're doing this?”</p><p>She innocently smiled, lilac gazing into his deep blue, “Of <em> course </em> not…”</p><p>“Then why…”</p><p>The blue tip of her tail slithered across his lap, making it rest a tiny bit too long on his crotch before completely unlatching from his leg. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”</p><p>“You are <em> making </em> me go insane… what is with you today?”</p><p>“Would you like to share with the class Widogast?” Beauregard raised an eyebrow, the wizard quickly sitting up straight.</p><p>“I...I believe we uh...should go to Rosohna… it’s been awhile since we went to the Xhorhaus…”</p><p>Oh thank the <em> gods </em> Caleb was paying attention at least a little.</p><p>“Uh huh… Jester?”</p><p>“Didn’t Veth like totally hire a housekeeper or something?”</p><p>Fjord threw both of his hands into his hair, “Oh fuck I forgot about her…”</p><p>The firbolg just continued to nod slowly, sighing a bit as his arms crossed over his chest “I hope the garden is doing well…”</p><p>“The <em> garden </em>? What about our stuff.” Beau seemed panicked now having remembered the housekeeper they absolutely have not paid at all, “She totally stole everything.”</p><p>“To be fair I don’t believe I kept anything there…” Fjord sighed, “Though we really should check back in.”</p><p>A small flash of yellow ran into the chateau, huffing as Veth leaned against the table the Nein retained for their own use. “Morning… fuck…” Her hair was a <em> mess </em> as if she had quickly gotten dressed and then ran all the way here. </p><p>“Veth are you okay? What's wrong…” Fjord asked, an eyebrow raised as soon as the halfling held his hand out to him, “Well… okay?”</p><p>“I… I know we need to know where we are going but I think...I lost my gold pouch on the beach last night…” She <em> whispered </em>, she never does that.</p><p>“All...all your money?” the tiefling muttered back, Veth nodding <em> frantically </em>.</p><p>“The gold you always say you have <em> so </em>much of?” Beau leans on the table, trying to stay as quiet as possible as she quickly scans the almost empty dining room.</p><p>“Yes!” the rouge raised her arms into the air, “Now can we <em> please </em> go look for it!?”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the Nein to all stand up from their seats to rush back to the beach… except Caleb. The ginger stayed for a bit longer, making sure to be at the back of the pack as he downs his coffee and holds his book close to him. Jester waits for him to stand before bouncing ahead of him, her hips swaying with every step just a <em> bit </em> more sultry than normal. If he’s going to be the last one in the group the least she could do would be to let him watch her as they walk.</p><p>The Nein talked with each other, Veth <em> frantic </em> as Caduceus casts find object to make the process easier.  Some <em> mild </em> scolding occurred from the Fjord and Beau, Veth’s getting, ever so slightly, more annoyed and frustrated. Occasional yells would be in response but Jester lost interest rather quickly. The firbolg would find it soon… the cleric looked around the sand. The exact same place Caleb confessed the night prior; the soft dance they shared under the clear starry sky with crashing waves against the beach.</p><p>She would never forget it.</p><p>“Hey… Hey Yasha…”</p><p>The barbarian turned her head to witness Beau’s squinted eyes staring up at the cloudless sky. Looking into the sun while still suffering from a mild hangover was not <em> fun </em> so why was she doing it willingly? Her hand held over her eyes as a visor.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Look up at the sky do you… do you see that?”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>“Just look would you? See...here.” The monk grabs hold of Yasha’s hand, pulling it up and towards the sky, “Does that look like… Jester to you?”</p><p><em> 'Oh fuck… </em> .’ her heartbeat started to thump quickly, that wonderful night they shared… the star <em> portrait </em> was something she had been sure would disappear. Something meant for just her...and Caleb. Caduceus as well seeing as he walked in on it’s creation but he was just an innocent sober bystander.</p><p>“I… I think so… with hearts and unicorns?”</p><p>It was much harder to see, dark sparkling blue radiating against a lighter tone but it sure was still there...her portrait in the now non existent stars as the sun shined. Her ears turned purple, squirming in the sand as she looked up towards it’s direction. Veth practically pranced back to their little group; throwing her coin purse in the air. The halfling must have found what she had been searching for. Caduceus and Fjord weren't too far behind her...where was Caleb?</p><p>Jester turned around quickly to check in on her wizard, the ginger standing in place as he seemingly was just speaking to Frumpkin… He hadn’t seen it yet. His cat laid comfortably in his arms, slowly petting the fey as his breathing calmed.</p><p>"Is that like some bad omen… hey Caduceus?" Beau turned her eyes away to look at the firbolg, "Drawings in the sky is like… a <em> sign </em>."</p><p>"I'm… what is it you mean?" He cocked his head to the side, Beau sighing deeply as she pointed up.</p><p>"That… should we be… worried?"</p><p>"Oh that...Caleb did that."</p><p><em> 'You traitor… you don't know you're a traitor but you are. </em>' Jester couldn't help but feel her whole body heat up.  "Caleb? But why?" Jester saw that smirk from Beauregard. Shes not stupid… she must be putting pieces together.</p><p>The wizard finally looked up to where all their party was staring, witnessing his sky portrait then down to Jester and then back up. He didn't even say anything, just swallowed hard as his body went stiff. Was he <em> embarrassed </em>?</p><p>"I actually…!" Jester raised her hand up to gather their attention, "We uh...were having a contest of star drawing… a-and he uh...made this with <em> me </em> guiding him!"</p><p>The look Caduceus was giving her was filled with confusion. That is absolutely notwhat he walked into last night. </p><p>"I see…" Fjord mumbled again, watching as the wizard put up his hand and snapped, the drawing flickering away with a few sparkles. "I… we are going to head out, yes? Grab our things... say goodbye to your family and mom?"</p><p>"Oh definitely… of course."  Jester <em> squirmed </em> as Veth started to make it back to her condo.</p><p>The rest of the Nein started their own trek back… except Caleb and Jester. The cleric held onto the back of his shirt and waited for the rest of the Nein to get further away.</p><p>"Actually Cayleb… that beautiful drawing was all you...I thought I would let you know that."</p><p>And with a soft kiss on his cheek she left. Leaving the bewildered wizard to stand there, hand to his cheek as he stood in place, watching her as she skipped away.</p><p>While absolutely having a good time flirting and <em> teasing </em>her wizard she couldn't help the feeling of being uncontrollably enamored by his presence. The way her stomach constantly flutters with butterflies or how every thought of wanting to just be with him all the time continually infiltrates her mind.</p><p>No matter how much she falls in love with him won't make her stop. At the very least it's <em> exciting </em> to get those expressions out of him.</p><p>She never wants to stop making those.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Programmed illusion is such a good spell for Caleb to flirt with. I only want more flustered Caleb please and thank you.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this next installment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>